


A Day in the Life

by elsiebubbles



Series: Penny Lane [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Summer Camp, first day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiebubbles/pseuds/elsiebubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's morning/day after. Chronicles Molly's first day of work. Very much 'a day in the life'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life

Molly had managed to sneak into her home without detection after she scurried away from Sherlock's. She mentally clapped herself on the back for remembering to skip the squeaky step as she flew up the stairs and into her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she leant against the wood delicately and grinned to herself. Of all the things that could have happened this summer… Sherlock bloody Holmes.

Her mind was torn, however, from Sherlock by the loud, insistent buzzing of the alarm clock next to her bed. Sighing, she moved to turn off the annoying thing and grabbed a towel from the floor.

"Shower, breakfast, work," she mumbled to herself.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning was hectic. Dozens of kids under twelve and their parents were wandering about the tiny school gymnasium. Molly stood watching from her station, occasionally registering eight-to-ten-year olds – handing them nametags and a purple t-shirt, but more often directing confused parents to the station to which their child belonged, "No, you have to register him with the older group."

"Why can't you register him?"

"My group is for eight-to-ten."

"What's the difference?"?

"It's for organisation and so that your eleven-year old isn't doing experiments meant for the youngest set."

"Well, where is that table?"

"Over there – with the sign that says 'ten-to-twelve'.''

"You could have just said…"

By the time the lunch break rolled around, Molly could only just manage to not roll her eyes out of annoyance. She was not yet in control of fifteen children and instead hid in the loos.

As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, Molly couldn't help but grin. She'd been forced to wear a scarf with her purple camp t-shirt, lest she show several love bites to half of the town. Sherlock really had been thorough.

Memories of the acquisition of the yellow marks around her neck flooded her mind. God, he'd been perfect… Molly could still feel his teeth on her skin, his fingers gripping her body. She could still feel his soft flesh under her hands…

She became aware of the reddening of her cheeks and cleared her throat loudly, "Not the time or the place, Molly. Get it together."

A knock sounded against the door, followed by a voice, "Anyone in the loos – camp activities start in five minutes!"

Molly straightened her stance and adjusted her scarf before pulling a small smile onto her face and rejoining the camp.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My name is Eva and my favourite animal is monkeys!"

"My name is Dawson and I like dragons."

Your name and your favourite animal. It had been going around the large circle for far too long. Molly had had requests to ask again due to an inability to pick us one favourite, or had been asked permission to make two choices. It wasn't that she disliked the work, but, simply, she was very tired. Not only that, but they weren't doing any science activity until they had a full day, tomorrow. She could tell the kids were getting restless from the lack of stimulation.

Stimulation.

Molly's mind went to the night before, Sherlock's fingers rubbing at her clit as he moved insider her. Moly had to bite back her grin and shake her heard slightly before refocusing on the children around her.

"I'm Olivia and my favourite animals are mermaids."

"Mermaids aren't real!"

Molly's eyes watched Olivia carefully, "Yes they are!" her bright eyes clearly threatening to fill with tears.

"Okay," Molly announced, "Let's not interrupt the others! No one knows for sure that mermaids aren't real."

"Why not?!"

"Because they might live very deep in the ocean, too deep for humans to go."

The kids nodded seriously and Molly caught a smile lift Olivia's features one more, "Alright, who's next?"

When the kids had all been introduced Molly began giving them directions for the next day before she was interrupted by a waving hand in her circle, "Yes, Michael?"

"You didn't introduce yourself!"

"But you know my name," Molly protested.

"But we don't know your favourite animal"

Molly sighed, "Oh, alright. My name is Molly and my favourite animal is my cat."

"What's your cat's name?"

"Can I change my favourite to my rabbit?"

"I don't have a pet, but I like my cousin's hamster! Can he be my favourite?"

"Quiet down, please! Um, sure, you can change your favourite, but we're not going around the circle again, okay? My cat's name is Toby. Now – "

"Has your cat Toby got different colour fur on his hands?"

"Yes," Molly allowed, "Now please quiet down, we have to learn what to do for tomorrow!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Molly got home, the only energy she had left was to peel off her clothes and lay in bed until dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part has Sherlock and Molly fun times, fear not!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at elsiebubbles


End file.
